canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Alton Towers Theories
My Alton Towers fanon theories: Thirteen: The story of a ghost-like girl named Thirteen who was trapped in the underworld where she was sent to be looked after by 13 spirits, she is sent through a supernatural portal to the theme park to guard the Gloomy Wood with the 13 spirits serving as her guardians. Rita/Camilla: Rita/Camilla is always trying to prove herself of being a capable and efficient warrioress with her inhuman agility, she is on her personal quest for self-discovery and to discover her full potential. Nemesis Sub-Terra: A doppelganger of the original Nemesis created from ashes left over from the original Nemesis's 'Power Rush' induced rampage, he acts like a younger brother to the original and spends most of his life locked inside an underground chamber, mainly to be safe from any humans his older brother deems harmful. Smiler: Originally a good-natured and cheerful person who just wanted to make people happy and to spread joy - only it drove him to the point of insanity - in turn he became corrupted and became the main henchman for Oblivion. Corkscrew and Ripsaw: The two are a duo who are very mischievous and like exploring and digging, Ripsaw talks Corkscrew into going digging with him in hopes of claiming ancient artifacts only to tunnel up onto the Towers gardens and over to Forbidden Valley - accidentally waking up Nemesis from his slumber. The Blade: The Blade is a cybernetic humanoid with a steampunk/pirate motif that was created to serve as a guard at the park itself. He is first offered the task of protecting the sight where Nemesis was first discovered but declines as he feels obliged to stay where he is. Air: My theory on Air is that she is a goddess who has resided in the park for many years and serves as a protector to both the other inhabitants and the humans who serve as the park's guests, and also the one who calms Nemesis down due his 'Power Rush'. Her healing powers cleanse him and help him turn to the side of good. Duel: My theory on Duel is that he is a suave gentleman who possessed magical abilities and the ability to teleport, he is the main ruler of Gloomy Wood and claimed it using his power to influence the inhabitants. Oblivion: The continuation of the Nemesis story-arc only told from the perspective of Oblivion, who tries to coax Nemesis into helping him take over the parks but Nemesis declines after turning to the side of good and Oblivion himself becomes power-mad to the point it corrupts him. Unlike Nemesis who had little control of his powers, Oblivion can control his powers fully but he uses them for evil. Nemesis: My theory on Nemesis follows the full origin story from the ride itself, only except of an alien or Eldritch Abomination - he is a half human-half monster of unknown origins who was jettisoned towards earth in place of sanctuary only to be badly treated by humans, and is judgmental towards them. His appearance other changes depends on how others may see him, humans will see him as the alien creature from the Nemesis ride, while others will see him as a humanoid with mottled skin, horns, claws and wings with vines growing out of his back. He is also in the middle of an ongoing battle with Oblivion, who he used to partners with until he turned good and Oblivion became power-mad, he has immense strength and power but his lack of control regarding said powers lead to his imprisonment for the humans who imprisoned him feared he would become too powerful. Hex: My take on her origin is that she is a bewitching sorceress who lives in a fortress within the Gloomy Wood who takes it up on herself to use her magic to entice people to the park. For what intentions? No one knows. Category:Blog posts